


Like Magic

by jacquelee



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Fall is Julia's favorite season .
Kudos: 4





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Fall.

Fall had always been Julia's favorite season. It was not too cold to not be able to be outside without excessive amount of clothes and not too warm to not want to claw your own skin off because of the heat. It was just right.

And the leaves changing color had always somehow seemed magical to her, as if in a way, Fillory was bleeding over into the real world with its wonders. She knew that the fiery trees weren't actually on fire and that this was a natural biological process, but as a child, it had seemed like magic, like the whole forest was burning without actual fire. 

It had been so special for her and she had always taken the time to wander through the forest at least once, to drink in the magic and marvel in the colors. 

There was also pumpkin spice lattes and warm sweaters. Curling up on the couch with a good book (a Fillory book, most of the time) and a cup of coffee was one of her favorite activities. 

Yes, for Julia, fall was magical.


End file.
